


【30k】Ashes of Dreams

by Zalorly



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalorly/pseuds/Zalorly
Summary: 梦烬。Were these true memories, or just some fading dreams？
Relationships: Horus/Sanguinius (WH40K)
Kudos: 3





	【30k】Ashes of Dreams

回头看来，一切更像是被安排好的。尽管时间已经转到下午，沉闷与燥热却有增无减，偶尔迎面吹来的风里也涌动着一股叫人不禁皱起眉来的闭塞感。如果是在房间里，那么尽可以将窗户全部打开，或是开启换气设备，让更加清爽宜人的空气取代这滩凝固的死水；没有用。这里是开阔的花园，阳光穿透大气层直射在葱郁的草坪上——在他的头顶上悬挂着两颗大小相差无几的太阳，背景是亮到近乎纯粹的白，而其余的色泽，珍珠灰、墨绿，乃至于冷酷的栅栏框架，尽数沉没在这片光海中——在这里生活了近千年的住民们早就为星球修建了过滤高温、亮光与有害气体的防护装置，把这里变成人工搭建的玻璃花房，依靠程序调整设置的昼夜循环与四季变化生活，尽管大多数人早就忘记了24小时制本身的意义——如今它更像是随时间流逝，缓慢融入进潜意识里的习惯罢了。

因此，当荷鲁斯沿着蛇形的石子小路穿过这片高温区域时，很自然地便会注意到与刺目光线形成鲜明对比的灰暗阴影，它正对着入口，是一条既与他的目的地毫不相干，也不知道终点究竟在何处的回廊，从他所处的位置只能看见小半部分，因为它绕了个巨大的弧形，后半截消失在对面高大建筑的拐角后面，被暗红色的金属外墙遮挡得严严实实。这本不是什么值得注意的事情，可不知怎的，那个午后忽然变得格外难以忍受，泰拉的夏季原本也是如此叫人烦闷吗？总之，他感到自己迫切地需要离开不断攀升的温度，暂且走进那看起来显得格外舒适的区域内，而且荷鲁斯也有些惊讶地发现，他突然对它将通往何处产生了一丝好奇。

他自然还记得自己在这里本来是为了做什么，或许当年的他确实记得——毕竟对于他来说，几乎所有的行为举止都有其深藏的意义可言——几乎，因为凡事都有偶发例外，无论概率多么微小。现在这些细枝末节的东西早就从记忆里抹去，轻盈地像随手擦干净落在桌面上的灰尘，随意、平淡，游刃有余。他在原地稍作停留，便决定临时转变方向，朝占据了他的思想的地方走去。

廊架的顶端要比他的身高略微高半米左右，这令他可以昂首挺胸地在其间穿行。从材质上来看，它有些年头了，这是种外表近似于石垩的石材，但触感要更加粗糙与脆弱，如果他稍稍施加力气，想必能毫不费力地在上面留下指印。那上面的凹圆槽很多都已经磨损得七七八八，但从残余的部分来看，它的本身也曾留下过精致美丽的花纹，如今早已被悄然流逝的光阴冲洗殆尽。四周黯然无声，除了呼吸时的鼻腔震动所引发的气流轻响外，沉寂地像块即将沉入泥沼中的坟地；这种感觉也算是司空见惯，多少远离泰拉的世界都是在黑暗中静静地腐烂与消亡，全都是从枝头飘落的树叶那样稍纵即逝的存在；至少这个要来得幸运一些，在昨天，按照惯例的命名传统，正踩在他脚下的星球已经得到了正式写入帝国官方文档内的新名字，这自然意味着人类帝国的神圣光辉已经将曾经笼罩在这个文明世界上空的阴霾——愚昧、落后、腐朽，无论怎么形容都好——驱散殆尽。

这样的征服已经很难激起他心底的波澜，日复一日，年复一年，他继续往前走去，阴影与骄阳被廊檐对半切开，在几米远的位置，像极冬青的灌木仿佛融化在刺目的光芒下；叶片在寂静中变得透明。但有非常，非常轻微的感觉，那不是将这段往事涂上荒诞或是迷幻的色彩。在他的心底始终有什么东西在颤动，毫无规律，介于悸动与不安之间。荷鲁斯凝视前方，忽然有那么片刻他的脑中晃过了个念头，无关紧要的闪念（那未必是正确的——或是说，也不一定是错误的，它极不清晰，非常混乱）。这缕光稍纵即逝，像极了风穿过湖面，他皱起眉，心中涌起些想法也并不是什么值得大惊小怪的事情，盛夏酷暑、无人造访的花园、呼吸起伏、不知年月的古老回廊与远离泰拉的陌生星球，这一切组合起来，似乎都在旁敲侧击地让他觉得，方才在心底翻涌的思绪并非空穴来风。

“荷鲁斯？”

他停下脚步，在声音响起之前他就已经觉查到了有人正在靠近，不带恶意，纯粹只有关切……或许还有些许好奇。脚步声很轻，伴随沙沙的响动，悄悄在地上留下浅而淡的脚印。他没有转身，直瞅着面前的道路，各种各样的事情浮过他的心头。还留在他记忆里的画面总是这样，然后它变成了一个住客，久住的时间之长，甚至会让人误以为它才是原本的住户。后来它去拜访他的次数越来越少，直到彻底消失在了他的生命中。就像你每隔一天就会在常走的道路上经过，当你看到它的时候，你会模糊地意识到它是谁，但是如果它在你的生活中消失了一两个星期，你也不会在意。几度往来后，它最终会变成久久回荡在耳畔的幽灵，是往日的跳板，是抓不住的灰尘。

风从他的脸颊旁掠过，身后的响动愈来愈近，灰白的云淡得几乎看不清形状，柔和，迷蒙。那毋庸置疑是个巧合，现在他站在原地，距离回廊朝左前方折去的拐角只有十数米之遥，只要再往前走上几步就能解开心中所有的疑惑。尽管原体的视力远超常人，他们也没法看透坚实墙壁后面的东西，落下的大块黑影浓厚得叫人窒息。但他要转过身去，几乎他能够感觉得到轻柔的吐息——错觉，心底有个声音在悄然提醒他，古怪的错觉，他们确实拥抱了，然而此刻他们之间的距离应当完全不足以令他感受到所谓的吐息——悄然拂落肩头的尘埃，荷鲁斯的靴子在地砖上旋转了小半圈，细细碎痕扩散开来，他侧过身去，视线自然而然地找到了他的目标，不过说实话，即使不看那张脸，他也能想象得到圣吉列斯的模样。

虽然这次战争并非协同作战，不过目前第九军团也驻扎在这里。他们原本的目标是距离这个星系不远的另一颗行星，运气不巧早就被绿皮所占据，在颇费了好些功夫后，他们总算是完成了预定的作战目标，说起来原本影月苍狼还计划处理完手头的事务后便去支援友军，现在算是换了过来，圣血天使将舰船停泊在空港内进行维修处置，等恢复作战能力后再继续执行任务。两支素来私交甚好的军团见面，自然是好好地叙起旧情，这些天也难得风平浪静无事发生，“就像是度假一样。”或许这样的说法只通行于凡人们之间，但在那个时候，这样的状态无疑可以称为“假期”。

他冲那张完美无缺的脸笑了起来，人类也好，阿斯塔特也好，美好的东西总是会不自觉地从心底使人涌出愉悦的情感。阳光照耀之下的圣吉列斯面容愈发神圣高贵，此刻，他正站在回廊外侧，右手搁在石柱的花纹中央，头顶的廊檐如刀劈般将近乎垂直落下的光影切为两段，他眯起眼睛，正迎着太阳望去确实有些看不真切。金发的天使微微扬起头，视线毫无疑问落在他的身上。在他的兄弟脸上总是带着很是优雅的笑容，巨大的雪白羽翼垂在背后，那是个奇迹，独一无二，不可复制的奇迹。

“下午好。”那脸上的笑容又浓厚了几分，看得出来圣血天使原体心情很好。

“……下午好。”他瞅了眼正挂在天空中的巨大光源，朝回廊边缘走去，热浪渐渐涌来，荷鲁斯俯下身子，手扶在石柱上，“圣吉列斯，你在这里是有什么事情吗？”

“我是来找你的。”他对荷鲁斯说。

现在，如果有人从侧面看过去，只需要看一眼，不需要看得太具体而真切，也不必靠近。不管怎么样，他都能看得到这样的情景：两个身材高大的男人正面对面站在空寂的庭院中，在阴影与阳光的交界处，纯白和灿金交相辉映。交谈的话语声消散在了风中，他又往前跨了一步，石板在陡然压下的沉重力量下发出了阵哀鸣，而日光下果然更加沉闷燥热。无论如何，他别无选择，跟随圣吉列斯离开，去往他们此刻本该所处的地方也是理所当然的事情，哪怕距离满足他的好奇心只有咫尺之遥——他永远都会说“好的”，荷鲁斯又往前迈了一步，在额头上隐约渗出了些许汗珠。

我们要去哪里？事后他记起自己似乎有此一问，回复仇之魂上吗？

不是。

停顿了片刻，他的兄弟补充道。

也不是红泪号，我们暂时留在星球上，哪里都不去。

他沉默了片刻，好的，荷鲁斯重复道，圣吉列斯看着他，目光热切而柔软，我们哪里都不去。

不管怎么说，荷鲁斯想过很多次关于圣吉列斯的翅膀的事情，那么大，洁白而有力，叫人很难不去注意。它本身的存在，与其说是他的兄弟专属的特征，倒不如说就是谜团本身，一个永恒地、与帝国和时间本身同在的谜团，因为从来没有人向他解释过为何他天生独一无二，与众不同，就好像他生来如此——但荷鲁斯却无法接受这种说法，这世界上或许存在奇迹，他却拒绝接受圣吉列斯身上存在的不确定性。他看见圣吉列斯沿着道路往前走去，路不是太远，日光璀璨，空气似乎变得更加凝滞了，荷鲁斯转过身，往回瞥了一眼，被刺眼的光线所照亮的墙壁，枝繁叶茂的花园，阴影覆盖下的转角仿佛蒙上了层丝绸，渐渐消融。

他是不是在梦中呢？不然怎么连他们的脚步声都听不见。总之，当他们来到道路的另一个尽头——是这颗星球曾经最高政府所在的地方，一座极尽奢华美丽的庞大城堡，目前暂且被帝国军团征用作为指挥部——荷鲁斯古怪地动了动脑袋，那是他自己的想法吗？他恍惚间以为自己的兄弟会张开翅膀，一言不发地飞向河流般的天空，越飞越远。但圣吉列斯停了下来，他的肩膀碰到了荷鲁斯的肩膀，我们到了，圣吉列斯说，似乎受这过于怪异的高温所影响的只有他一个人，因为雪白翅膀的天使明明脚踏实地站在他的面前，他却觉得这纯金包裹的身影漂移不定。迟疑片刻，荷鲁斯还是伸出了手，于是就觉得有股难言的力量传来，就好像双腿没入了寒冷冬日里的雪堆中，每一步都可能是终结。

然后他抓住了圣吉列斯的……手臂。

大致说来，面前这栋建筑能够完美符合通常人们对于“城堡”的定义。石门沉重宽大，两侧蹲有模样怪异的雕像，底楼的窗户上爬满常春藤；很难说这些植物是真是假，他总觉得它们的绿色格外像是用颜料画上去的。反正，当他听见金属撞击之声的时候就回过了神来，然而隔着臂甲，在这心血来潮之举后再度松开手总会显得越发怪异。于是他们走入幽深而漫长的回廊，圣吉列斯敛起双翼，哪怕是在黑暗里，那些雪白的羽毛上都蒙着层淡淡光晕，他凝神细听，没有风，那掠过脸颊的气流自然来自于那些随呼吸颤抖的美丽造物，像是一生都不会停下。

他感到好奇了吗？困惑了吗？哪怕一点儿也好？不，完全没有。那天下午晚些时候他还是松开了手，因为他坐在了书桌后面，那是顶楼一个三面都有窗户的房间，原本的装饰都已被撤下，反而显得那代替了画框位置的帝国旗帜显得有些突兀。总而言之，也没有什么过于值得注意的地方，它无法为记忆留下更多能证实并非是梦境，而是现实的证据。荷鲁斯凝视着坐在对面的圣吉列斯，窗外的昼夜已经轮替，尽管他知道黑暗之上是刺目日光。时钟指针停在7的位置，咔哒咔哒，它是否真的在往前移动呢？还是说炽烈的温度已经将机械内部的构造毁得一塌糊涂，连最基本的运作功能也丧失殆尽，将他们留在永不结束的夜晚中。

然后另一个声音响了起来，最初格外轻微，离得也分外遥远，在他的耳畔嗡嗡直响。已经过了好一些时候他才注意到这影子般的哼唱，圣吉列斯不知何时站起了身，走到他的身后。荷鲁斯那时正拿起桌上的摆设，于是他那轻柔、美妙的嗓音悄然无声地抱住了他；他从没听过这首歌，更从没自圣吉列斯的口中听过，但这不妨碍他沉浸在略带感伤的曲调里。剥离了伴奏与和弦，音乐简洁到只剩骨架，在坚实地板上踩出节拍。荷鲁斯转过头，他的兄弟正自窗边收回视线，音符梦游般缓慢移动，他的面容上涂抹着淡淡忧伤，不知是对他（可是，为什么是他？），还是如往常一样，他是在为人类的命运而哀恸？他看着那张侧脸，然后深金色的双眼转向了他，无比陌生而又格外熟悉，背后的双翼不知何时微微展开，不经意颤抖着，他的兄弟彻底放松了下来，歌声还在继续，尽管此刻圣吉列斯已经闭上了嘴；他觉得是从房间某个不为人知的录音机里弥散出的回声，谁知道呢。

“荷鲁斯，”圣吉列斯说道，“我在想，在这个星系消失后，他们所留下的造物也会沉没在岁月里吧，就像曾经失落的黑暗年代一样。”

手落在了他的肩上，那一刹，荷鲁斯思维停顿了半秒。他的心脏不知为何跳动得更快了，他略加思量，却还是不明白为何圣吉列斯突然提起了这个。

诚然，这颗星球是精致美丽的玻璃花房，然而伴随时间的前进，它将要迎接的是不可避免的毁灭。很快较小的恒星就会在引力的作用下被较大的吞噬，早晚有一天这里也会像真正的泰拉一样只剩下一颗太阳，不过在那之前，星球间的运动就足够把这个小小的温室撕成天候恶劣，万物凋零的死亡世界；他们只剩下短短四十余年。所以当同为人类的远征军出现在星系内时，他们欣然决定向帝国献上忠诚，换取的条件是为他们寻觅一处新的家园。非常明智，非常正确的决定，荷鲁斯想，从帝国的角度来看也是如此，没有不必要的战争，也保存下了科技的成果。外交工作与后续的交接安排，移民，搬迁，安置，还有大量的文书工作。这些事情用不着他操太多心，在此前的时间里他完全是以悠闲自得的心情欣赏这难得一见的奇景。哪怕到了现在，圣吉列斯的话语也没有在他的心底激起多少波澜，多少人悄无声息地沉入黑暗，多少历史无人在意，可他们？他们是结束那漫漫长夜的灯火，这一秒，又一秒，整个银河都在挽留他们的故事。

于是荷鲁斯站起身，他走到了他的兄弟身旁，与他并肩而立。圣吉列斯总是充满悲天悯人的情怀，他那时轻描淡写地想到，头顶的灯光投射下乳白色光斑，射灯或是顶灯，它们强烈的光芒只照亮了一小块地方，一小段时间，更长久和广阔的是黑暗。荷鲁斯百无聊赖地盯着下方的广场，原本就显得无比渺小的人类在俯视的视线里近乎于浓缩为辨不清眉目衣着的斑点，抑或那本身就是夜幕笼罩里无法辨认出棱角的无生命建筑？从这里已经彻底无法看见那个拐角，可是这件事早已从他的思绪里消失了，就像这颗注定沉没的行星，那后方存在的东西——仓库、水塔，还是什么埋藏了重要机密的暗室，不过是未来的废墟一堆，就连它唤醒的情感也归于沉寂。重要的是当下，他的脑海里蹦出这句老生常谈的话语，房间里出奇的安静，歌声也不知何时消失了。

金色的发丝如瀑布般在视线一隅垂落，干净、亮丽而柔软。圣吉列斯的嘴唇又动了动，但是，在那个朦朦胧胧的黄昏尽头，某种真空般的寂静捂住了他的耳朵，连光线都无法透入进来的薄纱，荷鲁斯总觉得这个场景似乎已经持续了一万年之久，抑或是一万年间它在不同的时间、不同的地方反复上演，以至于令时空本身都失去了意义？就跟在这间书房，在这座花园，红泪号与复仇之魂号的舰桥，跟那条他们一前一后穿过的漫长回廊相同，可偏偏这次他的判断遭遇了背叛。

“荷鲁斯，你在听吗？”

好的，也许……他听见自己说，空气再度开始流淌，窗外仍旧是漆黑一片，远处地平线尽头不时亮起如流星般的尾焰，那是军团的运输机群，尽管能够翱翔于天际，却不过是钢铁的造物。这时，他忽然想到了一个很难说出来的问题，但是荷鲁斯觉得他还是得问出来，不知为何，就好像这时存在于脑中的意志力忽然变得前所未有的薄弱。他盯着圣吉列斯的侧脸，苍白的肌肤上隐约浮现着健康的淡淡红晕，有一缕发丝正从耳后滑落，垂到了肩上，近乎于透明的发尾正随呼吸起伏微微颤动。后者本人完全没有注意到这些许散漫与放任自流的踪迹，依然沉浸在思绪之中，

“圣吉列斯。”

他们会说些什么呢？圣吉列斯已经将注意力转向了他，如果他还记得起这些早就化为尘埃的画面就好了，高大的身影被明暗不定的灯光印刻在墙壁上，他们说了什么呢？这毫无结局的故事走向何方早就无人在意，他的喉咙里传出了咕哝声，荷鲁斯试着回忆那天晚上圣吉列斯都对他说了什么，可他越是想要挖掘更多细节，随之涌来的迷雾也就越多，现如今，想要重新找到那些缺失的或者他可能曾经记得的部分，早已是天方夜谭。它们是空洞，空洞没有任何可以伤害他人的东西，如此细微、安静，一个又一个望不见底的幽邃黑暗，唯独他无法知晓被吞噬的究竟是恨还是爱，还是不那么重要的日出与日落。

至少他还记得这个：待到他再开口时，他的声音清醒平静，疲倦得要命。可是，何苦他会变得如此疲惫呢？

“我不想假设。”荷鲁斯低声说：“我们假设过很多了……”很多，从现在到未来，在回忆中聚合为如梦似幻的画面是假设，谈论尚未鸣响的下一声秒针跳动也是假设，哪怕当下酝酿在大脑皮层与神经突触，灵魂、常识与幻想里的字词都是假设。他想要获得真实与满足的感觉，他从未在他的身上有过如此强烈的感受。荷鲁斯的身子往前倾去，圣吉列斯始终站得笔直，那双深金色眼睛中只有悲伤，他感觉到一个温柔坚韧的灵魂包裹着他；他恢复了平静。

然后，为了安慰自己，或者说，为了悄悄地步入了心底那片从未开垦过的树林，连飞鸟的足迹也无从得见的雪原，他会用掌心长满茧的手握住圣吉列斯的手，就像他是如何小心翼翼地陷入温暖中那样，荷鲁斯知道自己的手会落入同样坚实的掌心里。他的心脏也在跳动，他感觉不错，还有呼吸的起伏，那安抚似的拢住他的羽翼，荷鲁斯看见了那个毫无保留的灵魂，他当时什么都清楚，倘若说在这个世界上还存在真正意义上的亲近与信任，他绝不可能，绝不可能再从任何一人那里得到比此刻他所体会到的还要多的爱了。

他的兄弟，他的天使，他的圣吉列斯。

“我告诉过你。”圣吉列斯对他说，不知何时他把手抽了出来，搁在天使的手背上，光晕如雪般洒下，他仿佛能闻得到它的味道，并非任何一种感官已知的气味，他无法描述，但他知道每次它飘入鼻腔里他都能想得起来，想得起来这个夜晚，“我就在这儿，哪里都不去。”

于是又一个清晨来了。

某些深入骨髓，仿佛已经成为了本能的习惯是绝难更改的，正如人类适应了从古至今太阳系从未变化过的24小时制那样；尽管它们一旦脱离了那颗特定的星球，就成为了刻意为之的规则。窗外仍然是深沉如墨般的黑潮之海，他在银河里航行，远处间或能看到闪闪发亮的斑点。如今他一个人待在复仇之魂号里，荷鲁斯看向那些遥远的星辰，他看着它们，多么熟悉，他知道自己能轻而易举地弄清楚它们的名字，名字没有意义，有什么声音在笑，它们让他想到的只有无法填补的裂隙。

他觉得，自己曾经有过类似美好的夜晚，一个还是很多个？因为它们的模样都那么相像，正如没人能够说出随手抓起的沙砾有什么区别，如今沙砾混入水中，就像消失在空气里的爱意。他想把自己变成渔网，从水中捞起月亮的幻影。尽管他早就下定决心要摆脱圣吉列斯，摆脱与他有关的一切，但这两件事似乎并不存在冲突——保存这段往事，剥离其中埋藏的主观成分。他的记忆喋喋不休地重温他们彼此说过的话，但那时他早已无法直视那美丽到令人心碎的纯白光芒，不过如果注定这一切将会毁灭的话，他得做那个伸出手去，像拧断小动物的脖颈一样掐死它的那个人。

他听见脑内最后一丝余音消散，他的记忆终于闭上了嘴；又一次它讲完了，它回归到无话可说的境地。荷鲁斯望向舷窗，星河黯淡如茫茫黑夜。一部分他的灵魂试图摧毁这个记忆，把它撕碎、扯烂，另一部分却挣扎着想用面目全非的画面填补空洞——如今它越来越小，也越发模糊，它在大步走向无可挽回的末路——因此，倘若现在让他说起来，他和圣吉列斯好像永远留在了那个下午，或许他（的某一部分）本该永远待在那里的。

他松开手，向后退了一步，又一步，直到窗框、墙壁、灯光逐渐落入视线里。荷鲁斯眨了眨眼，他注视着自己按下面板上的按钮，于是百叶窗缓慢合拢，将单调而乏味的虚空锁在雪白的屏障之外。他知道自己为何会梦到那个纠缠至死，永无止境的炎夏。它是淤泥，是藤蔓，是早已锈蚀腐化的陷阱残渣。他冷眼旁观，故作无动于衷，两颗寻常无奇的恒星碎片正缓慢地漂浮在窗外，在不知多少年前它们就已经经历了惨烈的破碎，如今这冰冷而细长的灰白丝线静静从星河里淌过，从他的指缝里落下，四分五裂，无人知晓。他的手还覆在操控面板上，似乎有丝丝静电涌起，为掌心带来些微的刺痛感，荷鲁斯没有听见任何声音，但在叶片最终完全合上的那个瞬间，他的心底涌起了缕如释重负般的惬意。

-END-


End file.
